Fragments
by the sentiment machine
Summary: Ficlets featuring Magnus and Alec, and their interactions and love in Alternate Universes. Malec


**So this was for a writing excercise. I lingered so I could fix grammatical mistakes and misspellings. Special thanks goes to _my _Izzy and Tiffa-chan for reading this and encouraging me! It would be lovely if you'd review and tell me which ones were your favourite, which ones were the worst, and which ones should be expanded! **

**All (excluding one) of these ficlets are AUs. Most of them are just different concepts on how Magnus and Alec could have fallen or been in love in different worlds, or something of the sort. ****Hope you enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer:] Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
><strong>

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Turn on your music and put it on shuffle

Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the ficlet; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering

Do ten of these, then post them.

MAGNUS AND ALEC

**Knights of Cydonia by Muse**

Alec hears neighing somewhere in the distance. His heart beats faster and he fears that the people chasing him are getting closer. And where's Magnus? He promised he would be here, and Alec is here now, but Magnus isn't.

"_Come with me. I'll show you a god who falls asleep on the job. But you got to promise me this: 'don't waste your time, or time will waste you.'" _

Familiar footsteps come into earshot.

"Magnus!"

"No one's going to take us alive. Come on."

Magnus holds Alec's hand and gives him a kiss on his forehead and they run.

They run from the people chasing them for loving who they want to. They're not devils, but they are being chased anyway.

Alec holds Magnus' hand tightly, knowing he'd never see his township again. Falling in love with a cowboy has its troubles.

**Back in Black by AC/DC**

Magnus has always seen Alec in black and grey and always wondered why. He asks his shadowhunter but the answers he gets consists of grunts and "Because I want to." Being as curious as a cat, he really wants to find out.

The warlock looks through old albums he has collected, pondering this question. He spots a familiar album, "Black in Black" by AC/DC. His mind wanders, coming up with crazy assumptions on why Alec always wears black. Maybe he was really influenced by this song, when he was young. Yup, that makes sense.

**Combat Baby by Metric**

Caffeine and Magnus were the two things Alec couldn't live without. But ever since Magnus had been arrested, Alec has gone on without coffee or anything caffeinated for a really long time. He has also been picking fights with random people since Magnus' arrest.

He should stop. He should really stop. He tries. He does. But it was almost as if…

Alec doesn't like to think about it. But he knows the real reason why he kept picking fights. Like how he knows that he'll never see Magnus again. He's just trying fill the void with pain.

**Sunburn by Muse **

The piano was something Magnus had loved for the longest time: its black and white keys, the music that comes from it. It was his mother parting gift, as well. From her sickbed, she told him, "The piano is yours, use it for whatever you want." She kissed him on the cheek, tears flowing, and then she was gone.

Alec loved hearing Magnus play the piano, despite the fact that it was always sad songs he played. Alec adored Magnus and eventually fell in love and even moved in with him. But he never understood the shame and pain Magnus felt when he played the piano.

One day Alec came home to find that the piano was gone. There was a ring in its place.

**Alice Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid**

The castle was scary, he finally admitted. Being trapped here as a punishment, because he didn't perform his shadowhunting duties, was a horrible trial that seemed endless. He didn't understand why they were so harsh, but, alas, it was the way things were.

Alec Lightwood sighed. He was lost, again, quite possibly for the 100th time. This time, he found himself in the dungeon. There was blood everywhere. Alec was used to blood, but not like this.

"Help me…" he hears a voice in the dark.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Magnus."

**Dustland Fairytale by The Killers**

"I love you." Magnus kissed Alec on the lips, softly, sweetly. He promises that he will return as soon he finished his contracts as a warlock.

Alec has never liked change, but Magnus…Magnus was such a good change in his life. He was shown vandalized castles and crowns that belonged to princesses and remains of demons. All because Magnus showed them to him.

But Magnus is gone now. The birds will never sing, the bell will never ring, the flowers will never bloom, and the wind is absent. Because Magnus is gone.

Years later, Alec is 24. He has been waiting for Magnus too long. He knows he will find him where the dreams all hide.

**Spaceman by The Killers**

"I can show you the stars."

"No, you can't. They don't exist."

The strange, sparkly man sighed. He insisted they do. He insisted that he knew Alec, too. But even Alec didn't remember who he was. Well, he didn't even know what his name was until this man told him it was Alec.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm a spaceman. You've had too many lonely nights."

"But the dream-maker and the storm-maker said-"

"'Don't trust me?' I cut between the devil and the deep blue sea to find you."

"Why?"

"Because, Alec, I love you and I vowed that I will bring you back."

Alec didn't remember anything, and didn't know who to believe. But when this man said that he loved him, Alec believed those words like he never believed before.

**Judas by Lady Gaga**

He's a betrayer. He betrayed his people for a warlock. Shawdowhunters and warlocks are at war, and have been for the longest time. And yet, Alec betrayed his kind for what? What he thought was love? No. It was love.

At least, his people don't know that he let the King of warlocks escape. But because of that, they have sent him to bring the King down. Magnus Bane doesn't look like a King, but Alec knows that he is. He knows that Magnus is called the King with No Crown.

And Alec is hopelessly in love with him.

**She Wolf (Villains Remix) by Shakira**

Alec was already with another man when he met Magnus. He didn't like his boyfriend though and Magnus was everything he wanted. His not-Magnus held him too close and was possessive, and Alec was so afraid that if he left, the not-Magnus will kill him.

He was stuck in his closet of darkness and lies that he loved his not-Magnus. He was in a disguise that he was happy with his not-Magnus.

And then he met Magnus. He freed himself from that closet, shed his disguise, and ran away with him. He had truly fallen in love.

**I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor by Arctic Monkeys**

Magnus was making eyes at Alec and Alec was doing the same. Magnus was such an explosion and Alec and was captivated.

"Dance floor," Magnus whispers to Alec. And Alec follows him, blushing.

He doesn't know if he would find romance in him, but he doesn't care. He doesn't know how to dance, but he doesn't care about that either. He tells Magnus that he can't dance. Magnus laughs and tells him he'll teach him. And Alec trusts Magnus completely and let himself go. He loses himself in the pounding music and loses himself in the captivation that was Magnus.


End file.
